1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap mechanism, and more particularly, to a strap mechanism for drawing an electronic device from a cage conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer capable of being disassembled easily preferably corresponds to a user's demand in order to disassemble broken components from a computer for detecting and fixing or to disassemble old-type components for updating. A storage device, such a hard disk, is a necessary apparatus of the computer. Therefore, design of assembling and disassembling the storage device conveniently is an important issue.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a removable storage device 10 in the prior art. The removable storage device 10 includes at least one electronic device 12. The electronic device 12 can be a storage device, such as a hard disk, an optical disk drive, and so on. The removable storage device 10 shown in FIG. 1 includes two electronic devices 12 disposed as a stack. The removable storage device 10 further includes a cage 14 for holding the electronic devices 12. At least one hole 141 is formed on the cage 14. The removable storage device 10 further includes at least one handle 16 connected to the electronic device 12 so as to pull the electronic device 12 out of the cage 14. A hook 18 is disposed on the handle 16 for engaging inside the opening 141 on the cage 14. When a user presses two ends of the handle 16 inward, the hook 18 can separate from the opening 141 of the cage 14 so as to pull the electronic device 12 out of the cage 14. Due to spatial limitation of the removable storage device 10, dimensions of the handle 16 is small so that the handle 16 is operated constrainedly and uncomfortably, for example, the handle 16 can not be operated by one hand easily and pains the user when the user presses the handle 16 excessively.
Please refer to FIG.2. FIG.2 is a schematic diagram of another removable storage device 30 in the prior art. The removable storage device 30 includes at least one electronic device 32. The electronic device 32 can be a storage device, such as a hard disk, an optical disk drive, and so on. The removable storage device 30 shown in FIG.2 includes two electronic devices 32 disposed as a stack. The removable storage device 30 further includes a cage 34 for holding the electronic devices 32. At least one hole 341 is formed on the cage 34. The removable storage device 30 further includes at least one handle 36 connected to the electronic device 32 so as to pull the electronic device 32 out of the cage 34. A hook 38 is disposed on the handle 36 for engaging inside the opening 341 on the cage 34. Difference between the removable storage device 30 and the removable storage device 10 is that the user directly draws the handle 36 outward for pulling the electronic device 32 out of the cage 34. The removable storage device 30 has a drawback that it is difficult to disengage the hook 38 from the opening 341 on the cage 34 and the handle 36 is broken easily at a point of force application.
As mentioned above, the conventional handle of the storage device is operated uncomfortably and constrainedly, unable to be operated by one hand, and broken easily at the point of the force application. Thus, design of a removable mechanism of a removable storage device having preferred structural strength and capable of operating easily is an important issue in the computer industry.